The use of portable electronic devices has grown exponentially recently, and in particular, the use of monitoring devices in sporting, health and work areas to measure activity levels, as well measuring environmental or user parameters such as temperature, heart rate, altitude, etc. has increased substantially. Sometimes, data related to user activities may be acquired from multiple devices, such as a smart phone, a GPS (Global Positioning System) device, a pedometer, a heart rate monitor, etc.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology such as accelerometers for measuring acceleration and gyroscopes for measuring angular velocity have been implemented within several related devices and applications. For example, individual accelerometer and gyroscope based sensors are currently being used in mobile phones, gaming consoles, digital cameras, etc.
MEMS devices generally are capable of producing one or more analog output signals that correspond to a given measurement and, therefore, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is usually required to convert the analog output signals into corresponding digital signals for digital signal processing. Applications that include a MEMS device and an ADC, typically implement multi-chip board level technology to couple the MEMS device to the ADC, and/or implement the MEMS device and the ADC on separate chips, printed circuit boards (PCBs), or modules.
These devices enable the capture and collection of data that may be used in a variety of applications. It would be desirable to utilize these devices and information in more efficient and impactful applications.